The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a method for managing temperatures in an exhaust system of a motor vehicle.
Engines in motor vehicles can produce a variety of emissions as products of the combustion process. A number of pollutants can also be produced as emissions from the combustion process. Exhaust systems in motor vehicles are generally equipped with catalytic converters for reducing pollutants contained in the emissions from the engine. Temperatures in an exhaust system can reach elevated levels resulting in damage to one or more components of the catalytic converter.
There exists a need in the art for a method for managing temperatures in an exhaust system of a motor vehicle.